This invention relates to bathing enclosures. More particularly, it pertains to bathing enclosures that can be divided into portions and subsequently reassembled, and also to a method for accomplishing the same.
The term bathing enclosure encompasses a wide variety of plumbing fixtures. Bathtubs and showers are familiar types of bathing enclosures. However, whirlpools, spas, saunas, and environmental enclosures are other plumbing fixtures that are "bathing" enclosures. In many modern designs, these bathing enclosures are molded from fiberglass or other materials into one-piece plumbing fixtures.
One-piece plumbing fixtures are advantageous for a variety of reasons. In production, manufacturing a single piece as compared to several can result in substantial efficiencies. In installation, one-piece units do not require coordinating part sizes as do units having several components. Also, assembling multiple-piece units may require a significant amount of time and manpower.
The main disadvantage of one-piece units, however, is their size. When installing such a bathing enclosure in a new building, there may not be sufficient space to introduce a relatively large one-piece unit. Similarly, when remodeling an older building doorways and halls frequently provide insufficient space to permit the entry of one-piece bathing enclosures. Because removing building walls is generally not an acceptable solution, one-piece bathing enclosures are sometimes cut into two or more portions. The portions are transported through the small entrance ways and then reassembled. U.S. Pat. No. 4,578,832.
Assembling the cut portions of a bathing enclosure has presented some difficulties. Most systems use bolts that fit through holes on extensions on the back of the enclosure. The holes must be aligned before this can be done. This may be difficult and/or time consuming.
Other designs (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,710) modify the bathing enclosure shape to include wall segments that overlap when the walls are reconnected. This method results in a loss of height in the unit. In order for all installed bathing enclosures to be the same height, a manufacturer using this system must therefore use two molds, one to produce units that are directly installed and the other to produce units that are cut and reassembled.
Thus, it can be seen that an improved knockdown type bathing enclosure is needed.